A different kind of WITCH
by actress19
Summary: The girls and caleb get accepted to Hogwarts and they gladly go but things get complicated when Harry falls for Will, Caleb reveals his true feeling for Will and Phobos and Voldemort join forces. CxW No Flames
1. The Letter

**So here it is. My new W. I. T. C. H. It might only be updated every other week since i have a Batman Beyond fic i really need to get moving on. FYI In this fic Will and Corny are 16, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma are 15, and Caleb is 17. Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Will's alarm clock rang. Kind of weird since it was Saturday and she didn't have school. Will shut

off her alarm and went back to sleep. Twenty minutes later her mom came in. "Will honey get up,"

Mrs. Vandom said shaking her awake. "No," Will moaned, "Its Saturday," "And you have a date

with Matt in ten minutes," Mrs. Vandom reminded. "CRAP!" Will yelled and she shot out of bed.

She managed to get ready in five minutes which was almost an impossible feat for her. Luckily it

wasn't a far drive. The café she was meeting Matt at was around the corner. She got in her car,

which was a red Acura CL, and drove to the café. Matt wasn't there yet so she got a cappuccino

and sat down at a table. "Careful gorgeous it's really hot" the college kid working at the counter

warned her so Will decided to wait for it to cool down. Matt walked in and Will smiled and waved

to him. She remembered when he first asked her out. A few months later they became boyfriend

and girlfriend. Today was their 1 and a half year anniversary. "Hey," Matt said giving her a brief kiss

before sitting down across from her. "Will we need to talk," he said. "What's wrong Matt?" Will

asked concerned. "Well, Will, pookie…I wanna break up," he said. "WHAT!" Will screamed

causing everyone in the café to look at her and Matt. "Why?" she asked. "Because," Matt replied,

"There's this really cute blonde named Annette who I've been sneaking around with for the past

month. I wanna be able to date her openly with out worrying about you finding out I'm cheating on

you," Will grabbed her cappuccino and trust it at Matt's face causing the liquid to scald his face. He

cried out in pain and fell over in his chair clutching his face. All the girls in the café cheered and

clapped for Will while the boys pointed at Matt saying stuff like "Oooooh!" and "Dude she just

totally dissed you," Will got up and stomped out of the café.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will was helping her mom fold towels at the laundry mat. "You gonna be ok Will?" her mom asked.

"Yeah," Will sighed. "I know break ups are hard sweetie but you'll get through it. At least you got

to give him what he deserved." Mrs., Vandom said. Will chuckled. "I guess it was fun to watch him

withering on the ground after I scalded him" He mom laughed too. "Yes well in my opinion a boy

like Matt doesn't deserve a girl like you. I'm sure the right guy for you is out there. You just got to

keep looking." She hugged Will and kissed the top of her head. While Will and her mom were at

the laundry mat a barn owl flew to Will's apartment with a letter. It flew into her window, dropped it

on her bed and flew away. Will got home 10 minutes later and saw the envelope. She noticed it was

sealed with a silver seal she opened it. There was a letter inside written on yellowing parchment. She

read it

Dear Miss Vandom,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and

Wizardry.

She looked up from the letter. "No way" she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will called Hay Lin. "Hay Lin did you just get an acceptance letter from Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yeah and so did Caleb," Hay Lin replied. "do you thin the others got one too?" Will asked. "yeah

they did they're over here now," Hay Lin replied. "Ok I'll be right over," Will said and drove over

to the Lin's restaurant. After a long discussion the girls and Caleb decided that the letters were

authentic and Yan Lin proved it to be true with a little magical research. The girls managed to

convince their parents they'd won a chance to study abroad in London free of charge. The next day

a tall man rang the door of the Lin's restaurant. Yan answered the door. "Hello," the man said, "I'm

Remus Lupin. I'm here to take the guardians and the rebel leader to Diagon Alley so they can get

their school supplies." "Oh yes come on in Mr. Lupin," Yan said and let him in. "Hello kids you

ready to go?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "We'll travel be floo powder then," he said taking a

sack out of his pocket and everyone took some powder. Will went first followed by Irma, Taranee,

Cornelia, Hay Lin, Caleb, and finally Lupin. They reached Diagon Ally shaking their heads to get rid of the

dizziness. It was so amazing. Witches and Wizards filled the alley trying to get everything they

needed for school. "Come on lets get to Gringotts. Albus Dumbledore door has opened up

accounts for all of you," Lupin said. Will was so excited. She was a major Harry Potter book fan

and now she was living the story. They were walking to Gringotts when Will grabbed Hay Lin's

arm. "What?" Hay Lin asked. Will pointed to Flourish and Blotts where a boy with jet-black hair,

owl glasses and a scar on his forehead was standing. "It's him Hay Lin," she whispered. "It's Harry

Potter."

**Oooh cliffie. Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Chocolate Frog? Review and let me know? **


	2. Preparing for Hogwarts

**Ok here's the next chappie since y'all are so demanding. **

**Chapter 2: Preparing for Hogwarts**

"Will?" hay lin asked waving her hand infront of the red-head who seemed to be in a trance. "Earth

to will!" She noticed it wasn't working. "Meridian to Will?" she tried. "He's even cuter than I

imagined him to be when I was reading the books," Will said dreamily. Hay Lin rolled her eyes.

"Hey girls what's the hold up?" Lupin asked. Then he saw who Will was staring at. "Oh I see,"

Lupin said, "would you like to meet him Miss Vandom?" "what?" Will asked since Lupin's words

hadn't quite registered. "Wou;d you like to meet Harry?" Lupin asked again. Will nodded and they

walked over to Harry. "Hello Harry," Lupin said. Harry looked up. "hello lupin. It's good to see

you again," Harry said. "Yes it is. Harry I'd like you to meet Will Vandom and Hay Lin. They're

transferring to Hogwarts this year form and American school" Lupin explained. "Cool," Harry said

smiling at the girls making Will blush. "well we'd better get to Gringotts so the girls will have money

to buy their school supplies. Will here just wanted to say hi," Lupin said making Will's cheeks turn

even redder. "Ok see you 2 at school," Harry smiled and walked in Flourish and Blotts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finally getting the money Dumbledore had put into accounts for them the group went to get

their school supplies. The girls even got pets. Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee got tabby cats and

Will, Irma, and Caleb got owls. Will's owl was black Will white around part of the left side of his

face making it look like a half mask. Will decided to name him Erik after The Phantom of the Opera

who's name was Erik. The final stop was Olivander's to get a wand. Though Olivander had

disappeared he was back and now continuing business. The girls and Caleb were al measured and

given wands to try out. After what seemed like forever they all got their wands. They stayed at the

Leaky Cauldron since school didn't start until tomorrow. Will couldn't sleep. She was too excited.

Tomorrow she was going to Hogwarts, the Hogwarts! Then a knock came at her door. She opened

it and saw Caleb standing there. "I couldn't sleep," he said and walked into the room. "So you

excited about tomorrow?" Will asked him. "More like nervous," Caleb said. "It's so confusing 1st

Harry Potter is a book and now he's an actual person," "Yeah its confusing for me too," Will

agreed, "but lets just go with it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Lupin dropped the teens off at the station. "Here's your tickets," he said. "Will I'm

sure you know where to go seeing as you're the one in your group that is most knowledgeable of

our world. Will nodded. "Come on guys," She said and they walked off to find their platform. "Um

Will we have a problem. The ticket says platform 9 ¾ and there's no such thing." Cornelia said.

"Oh yes there is," Will said and halted in front of a brick column where a sign for platforms 9 and

10 were. "Follow me," Will said and she ran strait at the wall between platforms 9 and then and

went through the wall. The others stared in shock and then they did the same thing Will did and

ended up on a new platform where they saw the Hogwarts train. "Hey guys," Will said walking up

to them, "Come on lets go put our stuff on the train,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once on the train the 6 teens found a seat on the train. A few minutes later the train started moving

and a woman came around with the trolly. The teens bought some chocolate frogs and some Bertie

Botts every flavor beans. Caleb popped one into his mouth and then spit it out. "ug! Earwax," he

groaned. The girls laughed. Finally they reached Hogwarts. Caleb and the girls stepped off the train.

"This is it," Will said.

**So they're now at Hogwarts. No this isn't a Will x harry fic. but their is kinda gonna be a love triangle between will harry and caleb. but that's later. **


	3. Sorting

**Ok here's the next chappie since ya'll have been begging me to update. Hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 3: Sorting**

"Firs years! Firs years over ere," Hagrid called. "Any transfers o'er ere as well," The guardians and

Caleb walked over the where Hagrid was taking the first years. They all got into boats that took

them across the lake to a brightly lit castle. Afterwards they walked up a flight of steps where a tall

man with long dirty blonde stood. "hello I'm Professor Hidalgo. In a few moments you will walk

through these doors and be sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor,

and Slytherin. Now you wait here and I'll announce you," he went inside the great hall. The first

years were shaking. "Oh come on guys," Will said, "Don't worry. All that happens is they put a hat

on your hat and it tells you which house you should be in," "How do you know!" a platnim blonde

first year said in a now-it-all voice, "Its your first year here too carrot top," "Harry Potter told me,"

Will said as a mattero'factly. The first years started whispering to each other. "When did you speak

to Harry Potter carrot top?" the blond asked annoyingly. "I ran into him at Diagon Alley and don't

call me carrot top you toe-head!" Will yelled. The blonde folded her arms and stuck her tongue out

at Will. "I don't need a sorting hat to tell what house this pest is going into," Will stated, "She's

going right into Slytherin," then Will lowered her voice, "and that's where all the evil wizards go,"

Suddenly Professor Hidalgo walked into the room. "They're ready for you now," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all walked into the great hall. It was so beautiful. Gold columns reached to a ceiling that had a

spell put on it to make it look like the night sky. Candles floated around the table. They were lead to

a stool with a hat sitting on it. "Ok when I call you names I'll put the hat on you head and it with sort

you into your house." Professor Hidalgo said. He started calling out names. Finally he was at the L's

"Carla Lesterange!" He called. The blonde Will had been arguing with earlier walked up to the

stool. "Slytherin!" the hat called out when Hidalgo put the hat on her. "Told ya so," Will whispered

to Hay Lin. The hat went through the rest of the first years and only the guardians and Caleb were

left. The new headmaster Professor McGonagall stood up. "Now this year we have six students

transferring to Hogwarts this year. This is why we've waited to sort them. We shall sort them now,"

She sat down and Hidalgo pulled out another papyrus. "Taranee Cook!" he called. She sat down at

the stool. "Gryffindor!" the hat called out. "Cornelia Hale!" Corny sat down. "Gryffindor!" the hat

called again. "Irma Lair!" "Gryffindor!" the hat called yet again. "Hay Lin!" "Gryffindor!" the hat

called when she sat down. "Willow Vandom!" Will sat down. "Hmmm interesting. Very interesting.

Great power within you and the bravery to match. I know. GRYFFINDOR!" "Caleb Wilson!"

Caleb sat down and the hat was placed on his head. "Please put me in Gryffindor, Please put me in

Gryffindor" Caleb thought. "Hmmmm someone really wants to be in a certain house," the hat said

telepathically to him, "Is it cause **she's** there?" Caleb gulped. "Well lets see now a rebel, very

mischievous yet incredibly brave soooo I'll put you in, GRYFFINDOR!" Caleb sighed with relief

and went to join his friends at the Gryffindor table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the feast began and everyone began eating like they hadn't eaten in weeks. Someone tapped

Will on the shoulder and she turned around. Harry stood there. "Why don't you and your friends

come sit with me and my friends? They're dying to meet all of you," he said. The guardians and

Caleb got up and moved to where Harry and his friends were sitting. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger," a

girl with bushy brown hair said. "This is Ron Weasly and his sister Ginny," she pointed to a 17 year-

old boy with read hair and a 16 year-old with red hair as well. The guardians introduced themselves

and they talked with each other until the feast was over. "Come on Hermione," Ron said. "We've

got to show the first years to the common room. You should come with us too," he motioned to the

guardians and Caleb. They got up and began to head to the common room.

**Ok so now they're all sorted. oh and people if i get some stuff wrong don't bombard me with criticism. i haven't finished the 6th book yet so some stuff might be a little off. till next time. **


	4. 1st day at Hogwarts

**Ok you guys are lucky to even have this update because my computer has been going haywire and it locked me out when i tried to restart it. so i have to use my dad's laptop until we can do something about the other computer. enjoy the chappie.**

**Chapter 3: 1st day at Hogwarts**

Everyone headed up to the Gryffindor common room. They stopped in front of a painting of the fat lady. "Password," she demanded.

"Bertie Botts" Ron said. The portrait swung open and everyone walked into the room. "Ok boys dorms are up the stairs to your left girl

up to the right. Your stuff will be on your bed when you get in there," Ron said. All the first years went to their dorms since they were

exhausted. The guardians and Caleb headed up too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will tossed and turned. How could she be the only one that was hearing Cornelia's loud snoring! Will sighed and got up and went to the

common room. She sat down in front of the fire. A few minutes later Harry came out and sat down next to her. "Hey," he said, "what are

you doing up?" "Cornelia's snoring kept me up," Will explained. Harry chuckled. Will smiled and stretched revealing her belly-button

ring. She and Hay Lin had gotten their belly button's pierced last year. Hay Lin had also gotten a Chinese symbol tattooed on her lower

back. "why are you up?" Will asked. "Couldn't sleep. Nervous about the year I guess. It's my last year here," Harry said. "Will you miss

Hogwarts?" she asked. "Yeah. It's like home to me. I figure I'll take a job as an Auror after school ends," he said. "You'd be perfect for

that job," Will commented. "Thanks," Harry smiled. "nice pj's by the way." Will blushed after his comment. She was wearing light blue pj

pants with blue swirls (A/N: portals) painted on them and a cami with a sparkly blue 'w' on the top right corner. "Thanks," Will said her

face turning even redder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the guardians received their schedules at breakfast. "What are you taking Caleb?" Hemione asked. "Ummm I don't know,"

Caleb said. "Well what did you get on your NEWTS? You should probably take the classes you got good results in," she suggested.

"What's the NEWTS? Caleb asked. Practically all the kids at the Gryffindor gasped and dropped their forks. "How do you not know

what the NEWTS are!" Ron exclaimed. "Um…well see we didn't have NEWTS or OWLS at our old school," Will said trying to defend

Caleb. "Just what kind of magic school did you guys go to?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Um…well see it wasn't exactly a magic

school" Will said shifting nervously. "What kind of school did you to then?" Hermione asked. "Highschool" Will replied. "A muggle

school!" Ron exclaimed, "But why are you coming her just now?" "Well see the thing is…" Will paused, "Should I tell them?" The

guardians nodded. "Ok well see in our world, the muggle world you guys are characters in a book. "A book?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Well actually it's a book series," Irma corrected. "There are six so far," Taranee said, "Everyone is waiting for the 7th book. It's a big

hit" "Great so now I'm famous in the muggle world too," Harry moaned. "Yeah but the muggles think you're a fictional character," Will

said. "That's good," he said. "Come on let's help you guys with your classes,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone got their classes sorted out they went off to their 1st class. Cornelia and Will had different classes then the others cause

they were in their 6th year, the other guardians were in their 5th and Caleb and the Harry Potter trio were in their 7th. The first class was

potions. "Well at least Snape is gone," Will said. They went into the room and saw Professor Hidalgo sitting at the desk. "If he's for

potions then who's defense against the dark arts?" Cornelia asked, "I heard that they needed a teacher for that as well" "Don't know,"

Will said. "I bet we'll do well in that subject," Cornelia said, "We fight evil 24/7" "Yeah," Will agreed. "And I bet you'll do awesome in

Herbology Corny" the girls laughed. Potions had gone well. Professor Hidalgo was a very kind and fair teacher. In other words he was

the exact opposite of Snape. Next was defense against the dark arts. The girls walked in and saw a man with really long platinum blonde

hair that was tied into a low pony tail and dark green eyes. "Hello," he said, "I'm professor Serpentine. Welcome to defense against the

dark arts," "Cornelia," Will whispered, "is it just me or is there something totally not right about this professor," "No it's not you,"

Cornelia said:I have a bad feeling about him too,"

**so who is this new professor? you'll find out later. also since people have begged me i'll a tiny bit of Will x Harry action. But this is a Will x caleb fic. till next time. **


	5. Teaching a Lesson in Manners

**Hey guys. you guys are really really lucky. it took me 5 trys to get this document entered. I apoligise in advance on any Malfoy fans cause theres a little bit of bashing. Other than that Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: Teaching a Lesson in Manners**

While the students ate lunch Professor McGonagall made an announcement. There was going to be

a ball. It was the Rose Ball. The guys were to ask the girls to the ball by giving them a rose and on

the night of the ball they'd perform a spell to turn the rose into a corsage. Caleb smiled. "This will be

the perfect time to tell her how I feel," he thought to himself. They'd be going to Hogmeade

tomorrow so he could get the rose then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guardians were walking when Taranee was pushed to the ground. The girls turned to see

Malfoy. "You don't belong here you filthy little African mudblood!" he yelled and kicked dirt in her

face. He was about to walk away but Will stepped infront of him her eyes flashing with anger.

"You'll pay for that Dragon Breath Malfoy!" (A/N: this is Will's nickname for Malfoy) "Yeah!"

Cornelia said as the girls including Taranee made a circle around him. "You mess with one our

friends you mess with all of us!" Hay Lin added. "ooooh! I'm so scared a bunch of mudbloods are

going to beat me up!" Malfoy said sarcastically. "You bet we're going to beat you up!" Will said,

"Come on girls lets teach this punk a lesson" "A what?" Malfoy asked. Will didn't answer his

question. "Taranee since he you were the victim you should go first" Will smirked. Taranee smirked

too and held out her hand. A fire ball shot out of it and hit Malfoy on the butt setting his pants on

fire. "YEOW!" he yelped and rand around which only made the fire grow. The girls laughed

hysterically. "Ok Irma I think he's had enough put it out" Will said between laughter. Irma smiled

and Shot him with a wave of water drenching him. "Oh man he's all wet," Will said, "Hay Lin why

don't you dry him off?" Hay Lin nodded and hit him with a strong gust of wind practically lifting him

off the ground but it did dry him off. "Will his complexion is horrible. Maybe he should use a mud

mask" Cornelia said. "Go for it" Will smiled. Cornelia lifted her hand causing the mud on the ground

to go all over him. "oh no he's all muddy," Will said. "Irma…" "NOOOOOOOO!" Malfoy yelled

and ran away still mud covered. One his way back into the school Malfoy passed by Harry who

was walking outside. He saw the guardians laughing and went over to them. "What happened to

Malfoy?" he asked suspiciously. "He just learned a little lesson in matters that's all" Will said. Harry

still eyed her suspiciously but he let it go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Caleb quietly snuck out of the common room. Unfortunately he hadn't realized Will was

sleeping on a couch in the common room and she'd heard him. At first she thought she'd been

hearing things but then after thinking about it she knew that it probably wasn't a dream considering

Caleb. She went into the girl's dorm and got the heart and her wand. Then she tiptoed into the boy's

dorm and over to Harry's bag. She fished through the bag till she found what she wanted. It was a

blank piece of parchment. She put her wand up to the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no

good" she says. Ink appears onto the parchment it reads, _Master's Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and _

_Wormtail present The Marauders Map. _Will smiles and looks at the map. She saw a dot that says

Caleb and it is moving through the halls. "I knew it," Will said and she ran out of the common room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb turned right and finally found what he had been looking for. He was about to walk through the

portal when he heard someone shout, "Stop right there!" he turned to see Will. "Will I have to use

the portal," Caleb said. "Why?" Will asked suspiciously. "Because I have an operation to lead

tonight," he explained. "Ok then I'm helping you," she said. Caleb sighed knowing he couldn't

argue. Will transformed and they went through the portal.

**Hope you liked it. hopefully the Rose Ball will be in the next chappie. C YA**


	6. Words Can Hurt A Lot

**Hey guys sorry i didn't update yesterday. See its been atiring week and yesterday i had to go to a Service at mysynagogue (which there was no reason for me to be therw) by the time i got home which was aaround9. I was tired and not in the mood to write. i tried but i could stay on it so there was no point for me to continue. so again i apologise. enjoy the next chappie. **

**Chapter 6: Words Can Hurt...Alot. **

Carts carrying the food for the palace trotted down the road. The cart held more food than you you

find at 10 different thanksgiving feasts. The night was silent…too silent. Suddenly a snapping sound

cut through the air. The drivers stop their carts and looked around. They continued after finding

nothing. The next thing they new rebels were pouring onto the streets. The drivers were knocked

out. The rebels took the carts and delivered it to hungry people in the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you stepped on a stick!" Caleb said as he and Will walked back through the portal,

"you almost ruined the mission for us!" "Hey you nugdged me and I lost my balance so its you

fault!" she argued back. As they were walking Will pointed her wand at the map and said "Mischief

Managed" and the map disappeared. Suddenly they ran into Professor Serpentine. "well, well look

who we have here. Two students out of bed" he smirked and it sent unpleasant shiver down Will's

spine. Serpentine snatched the now blank map out of Will's hand. "what's this?" he asked. "just

blank parchment," will replied. "we'll see about that," he said and pointed it at the parchment.

"reveal your secrets" words appeared on the map.

_Master Padfoot offers his compliments to Professor Serpentine but requests that he keeps his slimy scaly face out of Miss Vandom's business. _

Before Serpentine could react more words appear

_Master Prongs agrees with master Padfoot and suggest that Professor Serpentine gets some lotion for that skin before it flakes off making him evenly uglier than he already is. _

_Master Wormtail would like to add that Professor Serpentine should cut his unreasonably long hair unless he is waiting for a handsome prince to climb up it and whish him away on a white stallion (I wouldn't get my hopes up) _

It took Will and Caleb a lot of willpower not to laugh.

_Master Moony would like to bid Professor Serpentine goodbye and suggest he spend his money on bathing products to cover up his stench instead of those Power Puff girl thongs he buys every Sunday. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here!" Serpentine shouted and handed the map back to Will and stormed off.

"So the new DADA teacher wears girly girl panties?" Ron asked. "he does according to Moony,"

Will said. The Harry Potter trio and the W.I.T.C.H gang were walking around Hogsmeade. "If I

didn't find that so funny I'd be lecturing you for stealing my map," Harry said. "I didn't steal it," Will

protested. "I just borrowed temporarily." "whatever," Harry sighed. Later in the day, Caleb snuck

away from the group to buy a rose. He didn't know Harry had also slipped away to buy a rose as

well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the common room Will was sitting in front of the fire. Caleb was in the boy's dorm. He was

holding the rose he'd bought earlier. It was a lovely pale pink. "Ok I can do this," he said to

himself," he put one foot out of the dorm and then backed up. "I can't do this" he took a deep

breath. "Damn it! What's wrong with me! I can lead a rebellion trying to overthrow a tyrant and I

can battle ugly and scary monsters but I can't ask 1 girl to a ball!" he sighed. Then he stepped out

of the dorm but stopped when he saw Harry walk into the common room with a white rose. "Hey

Will," Harry said. Will turned toward Harry. "Hey Harry," She smiled. "Listen you wanna go with

me to the Rose Ball?" he held the rose to Will. Caleb felt his heart stop. "please say no!" he

thought. "Of course I will," She said and took the rose. "I got you white because it will look

beautiful with what ever you wear, just like you," Harry said. Will blushed. Caleb looked sadly

down at his rose. Suddenly the sound of an opening door casued him to look up. Cornelia came out

of the girls dorm. "Oh! Caleb of course I will!" she exclaimed. "Huh?" "Well duh you were about to

go ask me to the ball! That's why you have the rose," she said. She ran over to him and gave him a

big bar hug. "This is so great we'll be the most talked about couple there!" she took the rose from

his hand. "OMG! I've got to shop for the perfect dress!" She ran down the steps and out of the

common room. Caleb groaned. Not only was he not going with Will but he had to go with a girl

who sticks to him like velcrow. Perfect!

**Sorry no ball in this chappie. I promise it will be in the next one. Poor Caleb. Will he ever get to tellWill how he feels? You'll see**


	7. The Rose Ball

**Ok guys i finally did the Rose Ball. Hope you like it. Also i put a tiny bit of WillxHarry action in here for ya. enjoy**

**Chapter 7: The Rose Ball**

The next morning at breakfast the gang noticed Caleb seemed extremely bitter. "Caleb are you

ok?" Taranee asked. "I'm fine! Stop asking!" he snapped and stuffed some toast into his mouth.

"Ok then" Taranee said and looked away from him. Ron cleared his throat to break the weird

silence. "So um Harry when are Quidditch tryouts?" "Tommorrow after class," Harry replied. Will's

eyes lit up. "what positions do you need?" she asked. "A chaser and 2 beaters" he replied, "Why

do you wanna try out?" "Yeah I do. I think I'll go for chaser," she smiled. "I'll try out too! I love

Quidditch" Caleb exclaimed. "You don't even know what Quidditch is!" Will argued. "Yeah I do!"

Caleb defended, "It's that sport where you skate around on ice and hit a black thing with sticks!"

"That's hockey stupid!" Irma said and everyone except Caleb burst out laughing. "don't make fun

of my Cay-Cay Poo" Cornelia said and hugged to his arm. "Cay-Cay Poo?" Ron asked and

everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Caleb groaned. It was going to be a

long week.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Harry explained Quidditch to Caleb, the rebel leader decided to go out for beater. He really

needed something to whack around right now. The next day Will and Caleb went to try outs. They

did really well and had a feeling they'd get it. Harry told him the results would be posted later that

night. When the posts were up they saw that they'd gotten the positions they'd tried out for and

were really happy. However Caleb's happiness didn't last long, because tomorrow was the Rose

Ball.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb and Harry waited nervously in the common room. Caleb was pacing back and forth. "Hey

mate could you please stop that?" Harry asked, "for one thing you're gonna tear a hole in the floor

and for another you're getting on my nerves," Caleb muttered inaudible curses under his breath.

Suddenly the door to the girl's dorm opened and will stepped out. She looked gorgeous! She had

her hair straight with the end done in a funky way and her hair was slightly highlighted. She had plum

eyshadow and black eylinener and mauvey pink lipgloss. She was wearing a black dress cut in the

front but was long in the back. It had no sleeves but was held up by fabric that wrapped around her

neck. Both of the boy's eyes opened wide. "Bloody Hell!" Harry said. Will smiled and walked over

to him and handed him the rose. He tapped it with his wand and turned it into a corsage. They

headed out to the ball. Caleb waited till what seemed like forever before Cornelia came out in long

emerald green dress and an updo. "How do I look?" she asked. "Pretty," he said with not much

enthusiasm. He took the rose from her and turned it into a corsage and they were off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The great hall looked beautiful. An arch of roses was over the entrance door and rose petals fell

from the ceiling. A spell was put on the ceiling to make it look like the sky in Paris at night. The

tables were covered with lace table cloths and rose petals. Also vines with pink and red roses were

on the walls. Cornelia who was once again clinging to Caleb's arm looked around and said, "it's so

romantic isn't it Cay-Cay Poo?" "Yeah uh huh," He said rolling his eyes. He looked to the dance

floor and saw Harry waltzing with Will. He felt a lump in his throat. She looked so happy. "It's not

fair!" Caleb thought, "I should be the one dancing with her." He was pulled from his thoughts when

Cronelia asked if he wanted to dance. "No sorry I can't dance," he said and pulled away from her

and went to sit down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and Harry had danced to almost every song. Finally Caleb couldn't take it anymore he walked

over to them and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Mind if I steal your date for one dance?" he

asked. "I don't mind if my date doesn't" Harry said. "It's fine with me," Will said. Caleb smirked

and flicked his wand and swing music came on. "Since when do you know who to swing dance?"

Will asked. "Since you told me how fun it was and I took a class. He held out his hand and she

took it. They did a combination of moves both complicated and simple. Everyone in the room was

watching them. When the music was over, everyone applauded. Cornelia went to Caleb, "I thought

you said you couldn't dance!" she yelled. "Oh sorry what I meant to say was I can't do any dance

other then swing dancing," Caleb argued. Cornelia pouted and walked away. Soon the dance was

over and everyone walked back to their common rooms. Before Will went up to her dorm she said

to Harry, "I had a great time tonight," "With me or that one dance with Caleb?" Harry asked. "With

you and that one dance with Caleb but mostly with you," she replied. Harry smirked and gave her a

brief kiss on the lips. "Night Will," he whispered. "Night," Will whispered back and she headed into

the girls dorm.

**Hope you liked that. I'm hoping to get some Will x Caleb action in the next chappie. Also to she Will's dress look under my profile. TTFN :)**


	8. Caleb's Feelings Revealed Pt 1

**There Will x Caleb action in this chappie. sorry this is a week late. I had this homework to get done over break and it made me really tired. enjoy the chappie.**

**Chapter 8: Caleb's Feelings Revealed Pt. 1**

A few days later there was a Quidittch match between Slythern and Gryffindor. Caleb had found an

open portal and was heading to it when he was stopped by Harry. "hey mate where are you going?

We've got a game remember." "Oh right silly me," Caleb said and he followed Harry to the pitch.

They got dressing in their uniforms and headed out side. Everyone went to their positions. Harry

shook hands with the Slytherin Capitan and Madame Hooch blew the whistle. Harry kicked off the

ground and began to look for the snitch. Slytherin had the quaffle currently. A bludger came flying at

Caleb. At the moment he really wanted to hit it toward Harry but he shook off his jealously and hit it

toward a Slytherin chaser. She was busy looking at her nails and didn't see it coming. It hit her

square in stomach. She fell of her broom and hit the ground. A stretcher came out and took her

away. Another chaser who had been this girls boyfriend was so shocked to see his girlfriend get hit

he wasn't watching where he was flying and her ran into a pole and he fell to the ground

unconscious. Slytherin had only one chaser. He shot at a goal but Ron caught it before it could go

in. Ron threw it to Will who passed it to Ginny. Ginny scored. The game continued for about

another 30 minutes. The score was currently 70 Gryffindor: 20 Slytherin. Harry was growing

restless. Where was that damn snitch! Suddenly he saw it hovering 2 ft above Caleb's head. Malfoy

was flirting with a girl in the stands. Harry flew toward the snitch and caught it ending the game.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guardians and Caleb were relaxing out by the lake after the game. Suddenly Cedric came out

of the Forbidden Forest in snake form. Will pulled out the heart and transformed the girls. They

attacked Cedric. Each guardian randomly attacked them using their powers. Caleb went to kick

Cedric but the snake just swiped Caleb with his tail knocking Caleb into a tree. It wasn't until the

gaurdians combined their powers that Cedric retreated. Will looked at Caleb. "Fine I found another

portal yesterday!" he admitted. "CALEB!" she yelled! The rebel leader ran toward the school. Ron

and Hermione were sitting in the common room when Will burst in with Caleb right behind her.

"How could you be so irresponsible? You know you're supposed to tell me when a portal opens!"

she yelled. She started to go into the girl's dorm but Caleb pulled her into the boy's dorm and shut

the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will what's the big deal?" Caleb asked. "You left a portal open allowing Cedric to come

through! What if he had attacked the school!" Will yelled. "But he didn't so chill!" Caleb argued.

"CHILL! Why you little careless git!" Will yelled and punched Caleb. Then she punched him again

but she tripped knocking them both to the ground with Will on top of Caleb. Will hit Caleb on the

stomach again but he flipped her over so he was on top of her and tickled her. She laughed

hysterically and Caleb rested his forehead on hers. Soon they realized how close their lips were.

Caleb stopped tickling Will. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two before

Caleb closed the space between their lips with a kiss. Will kissed him back and he deepened the

kiss. His lips traveled down her neck then back up it meeting her lips again. She parted her lips to

take a breath and he took the opportunity to slide his toungue and She gasped but allowed him to

explore her mouth. Suddenly Caleb felt a sharp pain in his right cheek. He pulled away from Will

and winced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You jerk!" Will yelled and slapped him again and he rolled off her and onto his back clutching his

cheek . "what do you think you are doing!" "ow" was his reply. She groaned angrily and stomped

out of the room. Caleb got up and followed after her. "I'm sorry Will. I'm sorry!" But Will had

gone through the portrait hole and it slammed in Caleb's face. "Damn it!" Caleb yelled and kicked

the wall but then realized that had been a bad idea. "Ow ow ow!" he yelled while he hopped in one

foot and held the other. He didn't realize Ron and Hermione were there and that they were

watching him. "Caleb?" Hermione said. Caleb was so startled the he jumped a foot in the air ending

up in matrix pose. He then looked down then back up. "Uh oh," he said and he fell on his…ahem.

"ooooooh," Hermione winced. A tear fell down Caleb's cheek. "This is not my day!" he whined.

"Caleb can you tell me what just happened there?" Hermione asked. Caleb got p slowly sat down

in an armchair and took a deep breath.

**Whoooo! Man that took a while! especailly since my mom kept coming in. Hope ya liked that. TTFN :)**


	9. Caleb's Feeling's Revealed Pt 2

**Okay i'm sorry i haven't updated in a really long time. I've been really busy lately with midterms and then one of my stories got deleted. anyways here's the next chapter. it's short though cause i'm also having a bit of writer's block.**

**Chapter 9: Caleb's Feelings revealed pt. 2**

"ok let me get this straight," Hermione said. "You pull Will into the boy's dorm, she yells at you and

punches you. You both trip and fall to the ground with Will on top of you. The Will keeps hitting

you until you flip her over and start tickling her and then somehow you both end up kissing. After

that Will slaps you and you roll off her and after getting hit a couple more time she storms out and

you run after her only to get the dorm slammed in your face"

"Gee thanks for describing it so well and making me feel even worse," Caleb said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"It's ok," Caleb sighed. "Man I really messed things up with Will"

"She's just a little freaked out right now just give her some time," Hermione suggested. Caleb

nodded and went over to Ron and whispered, "Listen Ron here's a tip. Tell Hermione how you feel

before she's taken away from you," then he walked out of the common room. Ron looked really

embarrassed. "You ok Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Um yeah I'm fine," Ron lied.

* * *

Will ran out of the castle and down to the lake. She closed her eyes as she felt wind rush past her 

blowing her hair. She took out the heart and transformed. She flew around the lake. She went up

and down soaring through the air. She flew a up high and then let herself fall before taking flight

again. On the bank Caleb watched her. "she's so beautiful," he thought. He was in such a daze he

didn't realize had come back to sure. "what are you doing here?" Will snapped.

"Will let me explain please" Caleb begged.

"Go ahead,' Will said putting her weight on one hip her hand in akimbo.

Caleb sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Look I've liked you ever since I've met you but I was

too afraid to tell you. When I finally go the courage to tell you Matt had already asked you out. I

thought I'd lost you. When you and Matt broke up I was so happy. I thought I had a chance but

then Harry came along so I had to keep my feelings in again. I guess all these feelings have been

bottled up for so long that they exploded and well I ended up kissing you. I really care about you

Will and I sad that I lost you again" he began to walk away when he felt will put her hand on his

shoulder.

"you haven't lost me," she whispered. Caleb smiled and wrapped his arms around her

waist and kissed her softly. She responded. They didn't notice the giant snake watching them.

**told ya it was short. i'll try to make** **the next one longer. the next chappie is when Phobos and Voldemort finally meet.**


	10. The Joining of 2 Dark Forces

**I know I haven't updated in like forver but you can balme school for that. I had Spring muscical, research papers, reading 6 books in 6 weeks and doing projects for each books and then finals. School sucks. But now i'm out so i can update more. Yay! So finally here'sd the next chappie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own theW.I.T.C.H or Harry Potter characters. **

**Chapter 10: The Joining of 2 Dark Forces **

Voldemort was in the very graveyard he was resurected in. There was only one problem though. He

could npt remain in this body much longer because it was deteriorating. The fact that two of his

seven horcruxs had been destroyed didn't help either. Harry Potter had been delayed from going

after the rest for this year but next year the hunt would begin and Voldemort's body would

deteriorate completely. Suddenly, a blue circle appeared in the sky. The next thing he new a giant

snake monster was slithering towards the blue circle. Voldemort stood in front of it. "Get out of my

way" the snake hissed.

"not until you tell me what this thing is" Voldemort demanded his eyes flashing red.

"No, you can't tell me what to do now get out of my way old man!" Well this infuriated Voldemort

and he pulled out his wand.

"Crucio!" he yelled and the curse his the snake and it fell to the ground withering in pain. Voldemort

bent down and whispered into the snakes ear, "now let's try this again"

* * *

A few minutes later Voldemort was in Meridian being led to see Phobos. The snake whom 

Voldemort learned was Cedric took him to the throne. "let me anounce you my lord," he bowed and

went inside the throne room. A second later Voldemort was able to enter and he came face to face

with the young blonde prince. "So, what is the nature of your visit Lord Voldemort?" Phobos asked.

"Well I heard there was someone else high in power and I can't have that" Voldemort said and he

was about to take out his wand when Phobos stopped him.

"Wait! I have a proposition for you. Why don't we join forces. We'd be much stronger and you

could accomplise your goals and I'll achieve mine. So lets make a deal. I want the leader of the

guardians of the veil and the heart of Kandrakar. If you deliver her what can I give you?"

Voldemort thought for a moment. "I want harry potter and I want something that with give me a new

body or repair this one because I'm deteriorating"

"I have just the thing" Phobos grinned. He snapped his fingers. And a servant brought a vial. "this is

water from the fountain of youth. It with give you eternal youth so long as you are alive. If you

deliver the guardian I'll deliver this and Potter"

Voldemort smirked. "Deal"

* * *

After Will and Caleb were finished tonsle wrestling out at the lake they decided to go back to the 

common room. There the guardians, Hermione, and Ron were playing truth or dare. "Hey Will,

Caleb join us" Hay Lin begged. They shrugged and sat down. "Ok Ron truth or dare?" Hay Lin

asked. "

Truth" Ron said.

"Do you like Hermione?" Hay Lin smirked. Ron nodded and his face turned as red as his hair.

Hermione blushed also. Ron sighed "Cornelia truth or dare?"

"Truth," She said.

"Who would you rather date? Harry or Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco definately" She replied.

"Eww!" Irma shuddered. "That's gross do you know how many VD's he probably has!" (A/N: VD

Venereal diseases) Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Truth or dare Irma?"

"Dare" she replied.

"I dare you to kiss the next boy who walks in here" Corny smirked. They waited a little bit and the

Neville longbottom walked in. Irma groaned. "Do I have to?" Everyone nodded. Irma got up and

ran over to Neville and gave him a quick kiss then she ran into the girls dorm. Everyone except

Neville burst out laughing. Hermione and Ron were rolling on the floor clutching their sides. Neville

just stood there dazed and blushing. Harry walked in and looked at the scene in confusion. "What's

going on? What did I miss?"

"A lot" Will said.

* * *

"Well I've got time so spill" Harry said sitting down. 

"Lord Voldemort," Wormtail said crawling up to his lord. "A message from our spy,"

"Go on," Voldemort said.

"He says that Potter has feelings for the guardian leader but so does the rebel leader. He also said

that the guardian leader has a weakness and that is her friends" Wormtail said.

"I see. Well it's too early to move now. No we have to wait for the oppertune moment" he smirked.

"And went will that be my lord?"

"when the iron is hot, when things are is disarray," Voldemort said, "when they are at their weakest

point. This little love triangle will be the key to both Potter and the leader's undoing"

**Well there you have it. Now Phobos and Voldie are partners. Next chaptersomeone finds out about Will and Caleb's relationship.**


	11. Discovering the Secret Relationship

**Author's Note: I apologise for not updating and I apologise of this chappie sux. I've had majpr writers block. Hopefully after this chappie it'll disapear. I've also been busy. Junior year in highschool is murder. Enjoy or at least try too.**

**Chapter 11: Discovering the Secret Relationship**

Because of Harry and Cornelia, Caleb and Will had to keep their relationship a secret. A routine date for them consisted of sneaking off

to Hogsmeade to have a picnic or just take a walk and enjoy the sites. They never realized the spy was following them and bringing back

information to Voldemort. As the weeks turned to months Voldemort grew impatient and could no longer wait for the opportune moment

to appear on its own. "It's inconceivable!" he yelled sending curses out in every direction striking objects with the same force as lightning

would. "How can they be so good at hiding their relationship?"

"The boy is a rebel leader," Phobos explained, "He's a master at stealth. We just have to catch him when his guard is down."

"But when will we know when that is? I consider myself a rather patient man Phobos, but my patience is wearing this. I can't wait forever

considering in two years I won't even have my own body."

"I'll show you. Cedric bring in Morena" Phobos ordered snapping his fingers. The overgrown snake, who was currently in human form,

left the throne room and came back with a girl of about seventeen with long black hair and haunting dark green eyes. She had a very evil

look about her and she could send chills up your very spine. "Lord Voldemort this is my seer Morena. She is one of three descendants of

the three daughters of Tiresias. The second one is at Hogwarts."

"Where is the third?" Voldemort asked possibly hoping to acquire his own seer in the near future.

"I killed her and took her power" Morena smirked, "I would kill the other one but her power is too strong. Getting back to the matter at

hand, you need to know the way to let the guardian and rebel leader's guards down and I'll tell you. Now listen closely…"

* * *

Caleb was at it again. This time he'd gone off to try and cause an ambush in Phobos' castle to rescue captured rebels. He did not count 

on Cedric coming through with several guards to try and attack the school. The guardians were forced to fight them off. The grounds

became a battlefield where many fireballs, vines, and water droplets were thrown. The DA also joined in and sent curses flying at the

horrible monsters. At the end of the battle all of the soldiers were killed and Cedric was the only survivor of his army. The guardians ran

in to capture him when he swung his tail hitting into Will and it sent her flying into a stone wall. She broke her leg and a few ribs and she

was immediately rushed to the Hospital wing.

* * *

When Caleb heard the news he almost had a heart attack and he rushed to the Hospital Wing. "Will I am so sorry…" he began. 

"Well you should be!" Will yelled, "What do I have to do to get it through your head Caleb? People could have died today. Heck, I

could have died but you have to be so reckless and irresponsible." Neither teen noticed Harry who was standing in the doorway with a

white rose. "I know Will I promise I won't ever do it again. Today I realized the consequences my actions have."

"Well I am glad to hear that I had to get injured before you would change your behavior" Will said sarcastically, "you know Caleb

sometimes I just hate you" Caleb stood up and was about to leave when Will grabbed his hand, "but then again I can't stay mad at you."

She pulled him down for a soft kiss and Harry felt like someone had ripped his heart out and threw him over the side of a cliff After Will

and Caleb broke the kiss Harry heard Will whisper, "I love you Caleb" and he continued to crash further down the cliff hitting jagged

rocks. A single tear fell down his cheek splashing to the ground and he threw the rose in the waste bin and walked away.

**Author's Note: Ok so Harry knows. Will Corny find out next? Oh and that second seer will appear but only for a few paragraph s in the last chappie. And who do you think this spy is that's giving Voldie the down lows. Until next time.**


	12. But You Love Him

Here is the next chapter. Sorry if you think it's short but my fingers hurt and I just can't write anymore at the moment.

_/ this means thoughts /_

**This means emphasis**

**Ch. 12: But you Love Him**

It took a few weeks for Will to recover and she was just in time for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. She noticed throughout breakfast that Harry seemed frustrated about something. She figured maybe he was nervous or maybe that teacher professor Serpentine had given Harry a detention. Will had to admit that she was begging to hate Serpentine more than Snape. Will sighed and took a sip of her pumpkin juice hoping whatever was bothering Harry would not affect his performance out on the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

Out on the pitch the game proved to be a close one. "Ginny Weasly scores tying up the game 100 to 100. A little side note for all the folks in the crowd. Did you know Ginny's full name is Ginerva? She only goes by Ginny because she hates the name Ginerva but she says she'll resort back to Ginerva after she comes of age. Now…" Luna Lovegood sighed when McGonagall tapped her on the shoulder

"Miss Lovegood would you please stick to commentating on the game?" The new Headmistress scolded.

"Yes ma'am" she turned back into the mike, "but I digress. Oh yay Will Vandom scores and that makes the score 110 to 100. Oh and ouch it looks like Ravenclaw chaser Rodney Pimpleton is out for the game thanks to a bludger hit by Caleb. Both teams are proving to be tough opponents for this game and seeker slash Captain Harry Potter seems to be intent on finding the snitch."

Harry however was not focusing on finding the snitch but instead was staring at Caleb with jealousy and hatred. /_Why does he get Will? What does he have that I don't have? Besides I made a move first! Yeah I took her to the ball and gave her a goodnight kiss. She liked me first so she should be dating me/ _And with that Harry snapped. He flew toward Caleb and knocked into the rebel leader slamming them both to the ground. Lucking they were only five feet or so off the ground so they were not hurt seriously. However Harry's outburst was not over. He began to punch and beat Caleb who was too shocked to fight back. "Oh my G-d Potter has purposely knocked into his own beater and is proceeding to flog him!" Luna gasped.

Will hearing the comment turned around and saw the scene. She flew down to where the boys and ran over to them as other teachers, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Guardians ran out to the pitch as well. "Harry stop! Harry please stops it!" Will yelled and she tried to pull Harry off Caleb.

Harry stood up tears running down his cheeks "Why? Why him why do you have feelings for him and don't give me the 'what are you talking about' crap. You and Caleb have been secretly dating haven't you?"

Will looked down feeling ashamed. So he had found out and that must have been what was bothering him all morning. "Yes we have" she admitted.

"I thought so" Harry said and he stormed off. Cornelia who was also mad about Will and Caleb's secret relationship stormed off as well. Will sighed and collapsed to her knees beginning to cry. Caleb sat up and everyone could see his nose was bleeding and his face was bruised.

"It'll be ok" Caleb said to Will while rubbing her back. "I promise it'll be ok" Will wiped her eyes and nodded.

* * *

Harry sat in the common room staring into the fire when Will walked in. "We had to forfeit the game to Ravenclaw cause of recklessness" she replied and she noticed Harry didn't even look at her, "We still can win the Quidditch cup if we beat Slytherin by 150 points next game." Harry still didn't look at her, "Look Harry can I at least explain?"

"Knock yourself out" Harry sighed finally turning to look at her. Will sighed and walked up to Harry.

"Look I'm sorry about dating Caleb behind your back and for possibly giving you the wrong impression. I don't know why but a little after the Rose Ball something happened between me and Caleb. We were arguing and he ended up kissing me. He told me he has been in love with me for a long time and I think somewhere in the back of my mind I've always had feelings for him too. So yes we did start secretly dating and I never said anything mainly because of Cornelia but also I didn't want to hurt you. You're such a sweet guy Harry and I do like you but…"

"But you love **him**" Harry finished. Will nodded and Harry sighed, "Look Will I'm sorry about my actions today. It's just every girl I've ever liked has left me for someone else. First Cho decided she didn't like me and left me for an ex of Ginny's, and then Ginny found some guy over the summer and didn't want to get back together with me, and now you fell for Caleb. I guess I'm just meant to end up alone. Maybe it's better since I might die in the fight against Voldemort anyway."

"Don't say that!" Will snapped, "You will defeat Voldemort and you will live and you will find a girl who will love you for who you are. Just don't give up hope" she patted him on the shoulder and headed up to the girls dorm. Harry looked after Will. Even if he himself couldn't have her he would rather have Caleb be with Will. Besides he could see how much they loved each other. Harry just hoped that Cornelia would come around as well

* * *

Meanwhile Cornelia was sitting out by the lake fuming about what she'd learned earlier that day. Caleb loved Will and they had been secretly dating for a while now. Corny didn't know how long the two had been dating but she didn't care. "How could Will do this to me? She is my best friend and stole the guy that she knew I liked! She had the famous Harry Potter who had a crush on her but she had to take my guy!" In her anger she causes a few roots to sprout up rather fast. Cornelia was so busy venting however that she didn't realize there were hooded figures coming out of the forest. They began to surround her and they one pulled out a wand, pointed it at her and yelled "stupefy!"

**Yeah so there you have it. Harry is over it but So far Corny isn't. Now she's been attacked. Will she be saved and what else do the baddies have planned. Oh by the way G-d is only written that way because being Jewish we don't like to spell out G-d's name on paper cause if we spell it out and throw away the paper we consider it throwing away G-d's name. I'm not that religious but it's just one of my religious idiosyncrasies. any ways the story is almost over. Sad I know but I really have to move on and write my other fics. I have a Batman Beyond one to finish, a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, several HP fics and a Supernatural fic to write. Till next time.**


	13. Partners!

**Ok here's the next chappie. You'll find out if they save Corny and who that spy is. Oh and there's death in this chappie and Ron x Hermy action 4 all you H x R shippers. enjoy. I hope it's long enough. It took up like 3 and 1/8 pages on Word.**

**Ch. 13: Partners!!!!**

Will had been dreaming about Vance Michael Justin asking her to be the female lead in his next movie when she heard a faint yet strong humming. She at first ignored it and in her dream continued to listen to Vance when the humming grew louder. The humming finally grew so loud that it woke Will up and she looked to find the Heart glowing green with a red center. When Will came to Hogwarts McGonagall showed Will how to put a spell on the Heart so it would inform Will if one of the Guardians was in danger. The Heart would turn to the element color of whichever guardian was in danger and it would have the red center which meant danger. Because the main color was green Will knew Cornelia was the one in danger. She bolted from her bed and ran to Cornelia's bed but the blonde was not there. Next Will ran to Hay Lin and shook the Asian girl wake. "Hay Lin wake up Cornelia's in danger. She's not in her bed!"

"That's not good. We'd better find her you wake up the guys and I'll wake up the rest of the girls. Then we'll go look for her" Hay Lin replied. Will nodded and they both went to complete their tasks. After getting the sleepy boys up Will met Hay Lin and the others in the common room and they left. The Heart led everyone to the lake where Cornelia was supposed to be. They looked around but saw nothing.

"Where is she?" Will asked nervously, "She should be here. The Heart led us here. She should be here"

"It's ok Will" Caleb said putting a hand on her shoulder, "We'll find her. She's here somewhere I can feel it"

"Yeah" Harry agreed putting his hand on Will's other shoulder, "Caleb's right and even if she isn't here we won't rest till we find her. I promise"

Will smiled and hugged them both, "Thanks guys. I'm lucky to have you both" Suddenly they heard a voice behind them that made them jump slightly.

"How touching. I just love chick flick moments…NOT!" It was of course Phobos and he had a very smug look on his face that made him feel uneasy. "So you've come to rescue your blonde friend I wager and you fell into my trap. I really should give Morena a bonus this year and maybe even a raise. I mean her vision and plan to make Harry find out about Caleb and Will and then using Cornelia as leverage! Things sure have taken a felicitous turn of events for me and my partner."

"Partner?" Irma asked. Neither of the guardians was aware that Phobos was working with someone who was of the same rank as he was.

"Yes you little ignoramus!" Phobos spat, "I do have a partner. Come out here Tom I want to introduce you to my enemies" And out form the dark came none other than the Dark Lord himself ((A/N: Weren't expecting that were you? lol))

"So nice to finally meet the Guardians of the Veil. Phobos has told me so much about you. Oh, and it's nice to see you again Harry. Maybe this time I can actually get around to killing you"

"Shut your trap you dirty putz!" Harry snapped. He was so close to pouncing on Voldemort but Caleb held him back.

"I wouldn't talk like that if I were you. I hold your life in my hands though you may deny it. I hold everyone's life in my hands for I am the Dark Lord. People fear me and my name…"

"Blah blah blah. I'm the great and powerful Wizard of Oz. What I say goes" Irma mimicked making a talking packman with her hand and rolling her eyes, "I think someone had a big bowl of conceited flakes and poured plenty of vain on"

"You'll pay for that girl! Cruc…" But Phobos stopped him and whispered something into the Dark Lord's ear. Voldemort sighed and nodded. "You'll pay later. Right now I want to tell you how our plan worked. Phobos had a spy and so did I. You probably know them." Voldemort snapped his fingers and two men walked out. One was Serpentine and he immediately changed into his snake form so they knew he was Cedric. The other one surprisingly enough was Hidalgo.

"It's the potion's teacher again" Will sighed, "Figures. And I thought he was a nice guy" The others nodded in agreement. "Ok so I see your little spies and all that jazz but where's Cornelia! I want to see her now!"

"Fine you want to see her you can see her. Bring her in you insolent fools!" Phobos yelled and several death eaters including Morena dragged in Cornelia who was awake but her clothes were torn. "There she's here and you can see her. Are you happy now?"

"Not until you and your partner and henchmen are gone forever. Guardians unite!" Each guardian changed and Cornelia was strengthened enough to get away from her captors and join the rest of the girls. "Ron, Hermione, Cornelia, you three get the death eaters. Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, you get Cedric. Caleb, Harry and I will take out Siegfried and Roy." Everyone nodded and went off in their groups.

**With the Death eaters **

Corny, Ron, and Hermione were relatively outnumbered but luckily only about a third of Voldemort's death eaters were present. Curses were being thrown left and right and Ron and Hermione had managed to stupefy a good number of death eaters. Cornelia had also tied up a lot with her vines. Hermione was involved with fighting a death eater when and she didn't notice Hidalgo come up behind her. Ron did however and when Hidalgo uttered "Crucio" Ron jumped in front of Hermione and took the curse instead. Hermione stupefied the death eater she was currently fighting and ran to Ron. Cornelia shot out some vines at Hidalgo and a thorn jutted out at the part of the vine that reached his neck. She put the thorn close to the spy's through and muttered, "You'd better lift that curse NOW!" Hidalgo listened and lifted the curse the Cornelia knocked a rock on his head knocking him out.

Hermione was holding Ron's hand and sobbing, "Ron, why did you do that?" she asked squeezing his hand tighter, "you could have been seriously hurt"

"I couldn't let him hurt you Hermione," Ron answered. His breaths were labored and his chest was rising and falling. "I couldn't because I love you Hermione"

More tears fell down Hermione's face and she leaned forward and kissed Ron lightly, "I love you to Ron or should I say Won-Won." She smiled and bent down for another kiss. This time Ron placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed back.

"Guys come on we still have like ten death eaters left!" Cornelia yelled. Hermione and Ron stood up and they went to knock out the last of the death eaters.

**With Cedric**

Irma and the rest in her group were having trouble defeating Cedric. Anything they threw at him he just took and then recovered. It was like he was healing himself or something. They tried spraying him with water and then turning it to ice with wind and then they tried combining the fire and wind power and then they tried all the powers. Even when Corny, Ron, and Hermione joined in after finishing off the death eaters they still had no luck. "Wait!" Hermione said, "I have an idea come on" Everyone followed her into the forest and Cedric chased after them. Finally, reached a clearing and stopped. The girls came and got Hermione and Ron up and out of the forest just as an arrow shot out. A circle of centaurs came out into the clearing.

"Hey you horse hoofed imbeciles get out of my way" Cedric yelled. He went to shove past them but was stopped by a spear. He must have been the leader.

"What did you say?" the spear holder asked. He held the spear up to Cedric's neck and glared at the giant serpent.

"you heard me you ponies!" Cedric yelled and swatted the spear away. Cedric should have kept his mouth shut because the centaurs jumped him and that's how Cedric died.

((A/N: Seriously. This ain't Mean girls where Kady says "And that's how Regina George died…no I'm only kidding" he's dead! Dead! Another dead Cedric. Why Voldie Why did you kill the hot Cedric. He was only 17! But I digress))

**With Voldie and Phobos (finally!) **

Before the fight began, Morena turned to Phobos. "Hey your highness can I go now? If I want to kill that last seer in my lifetime I have to do it tonight. It's the only night I can do it"

"Sure Morena" Phobos said, "Your work is finished here anyways. Go have fun you deserve it"

"Thanks later shmuck" She flew off because levitation was one of the powers she possessed even though she did steal it from the one seer she killed. The only powers she had that she was born with were premonitions and telekinesis. Phobos shook his head knowing that girl was definitely something.

Will and Caleb took Phobos while Harry and Voldemort dueled. Caleb kicked Phobos and Will shot the tyrant with her absolute energy and Phobos fell back. He was really ticked at being beat by teenagers. He sent up vines that wrapped around both teens and they each struggled to get loose. Thank goodness the rest of the group came and helped. The guardians worked together to attack Phobos and each sent out their power. He started to weaken but not enough. Suddenly Will looked over at Harry who was bruised and bleeding. Will knew she had to let Harry fight his own fight but she heard Voldemort mutter the very words she hoped she never hear out loud, "Avada Kedavra" and a green light shot from Voldemort's wand.

"No!" she yelled and put her hand out. Some absolute energy shot out and it hit Phobos sending him in the line of fire and the prince was hit instead of Harry. ((A/N: Don't worry I'd never kill off Harry)) Will was so stunned by what had happened she started to tremble and shake. Caleb wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You can do it Harry" She whispered.

Harry thought he was going to die but Will saved him. He felt weak but he had to beat Voldemort. Will was right he wasn't going to die. He wouldn't allow it. Too many people depended on him defeating Voldemort and he needed to kill Voldemort so he could avenge those he'd lost. His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore were the people he was fighting for as well as his friends. "I'm ending this now Voldemort. All the horocruxes are destroyed except one" He lifted his wand and prepared to utter the spell he'd hoped he'd never have to use, "AVADA KEDEVRA!" the green light hit the dark lord and killed him instantly. Voldemort was gone for good. They were going to head in when they heard a scream and a snap. They ran to where the sound came from and they found Morena lying by a tree and her face was pale.

Caleb bent down and put to fingers on her pulse. "She's dead" he whispered, "Her neck is broken. She probably got blasted back with a spell like expelliamus and hit the branch by head. Her neck would have then snapped forward by the force"

"Sounds logical" Hermione said, "It must have been self defense if her opponent used a disarming spell" Harry nodded in agreement and so did the others. They began to walk toward the castle but Harry stepped on something and stopped. The others didn't notice him stop as he went to pick it up. It was a guitar pick and it had the name Adam engraved in it.

**Whew. I hop that was long enough. It took me a couple hours to write. I have to admit I was just typing man. Ok there should be one more chapter. I could have made this the last Chappie but I can't have 13 chapters its unlucky! So yeah Hidalgo is the spy. Did you expect that? Probably not cause he was only in like 2 chapters before but anyway you meet the last seer in the final chappie and there will be a bit of Harry x oc. As morena put it later shmuck!**


	14. The End of One Thing Can Be the Beginnin

**me: The last chappie! I can't believe I'm posting it. You finally meet the seer and Harry gets some action. Yay Harry!**

**Harry: what do you mean we snogged yesterday **

**me: I mean the Harry in the fic**

**harry:O**

**me: um enjoy the last chappie guys. **

**Disclaimer: Once again and we for the last time I do not own the WITCH charries or HP charries. I only own the charracters you do not recognise. I also do not own the song "Only Hope" Switchfoot and I guess Mandy Moore, the the people who made A Walk to Remember do**

**Ch. 14: The End of One Thing Can Be the Beginning of Another Thing**

Harry sat in the common room staring at the guitar pick and continued to rub its smooth plastic surface. He was sure this pick belonged to the dead girl's opponent but he did not know anyone in the school named Adam let alone a student named Adam who played a guitar. Will walked out and saw Harry in deep concentration. "Hey Harry what's that you got there?" She asked.

"it's a guitar pick" he replied, "I found it on the lawn where we found that dead girl. I think Phobos said her name was Morena. Anyways, it must have belonged to her opponent. I would assume the opponent dropped it during the fight or in the haste to get away. All I know is that I have to find the owner of this pick."

"Why?" Will asked, "I mean if the opponent was just defending himself or herself why do they even matter? What is so special about him or her?"

"I don't know" Harry responded, "But I just have this feeling Will. I have this feeling that if I don't find the owner of this pick I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Besides it can't be too hard right. I just have to find an Adam who plays a guitar"

"How do you know the owner's name is Adam or is even a guy?" Will asked and backed up when Harry gave her a weird look. "I'm just saying it's possible. You have to keep an open mind about these this Har" She turned around when she heard the door creak and saw Cornelia coming out of the girl's dorm.

"Um well I've got a lot of work to do tomorrow. I mean I have to find the pick owner and that could take all day and use up a lot of energy. So um...night Will" Harry got up and headed up the stairs, "Night Corny"

"It's Cornelia!" She snapped and stuck out her tongue as Harry walked into the boys' dorm. "hey Will can we talk about this afternoon?"

"Sure" Will sighed, "Cornelia I'm really sorry for just jumping into a relationship with Caleb and I'm sorry for dating him behind your back. I knew you liked him and it was a very rotten thing for me to do to my friend"

"It's ok Will I don't really care anymore" Cornelia said.

"Really?" Will asked obviously surprise considering Cornelia was angry earlier in the day.

"of course. When I got kidnapped that seer person of Phobos' Morena, told me that I'm going to end up dating Vance Michael Justin. How can I be mad if I'm gonna date a celebrity. I should be thanking you for paving the way. Well night" She walked back up to the girls' dorm leaving Will shaking her head.

* * *

The next day Harry set out on his quest to find the mysterious pick owner. He was passing by the courtyard when he heard. "It hurts baby. Could you kiss it better pwease!" Harry was curious and went to see what it was and he saw Malfoy clutching his jaw and a blonde girl of about seventeen kissing it. Malfoy looked up and he seemed ticked. "Hey Pothead what are you looking at?" 

"Shut up Malfoy. You know the only reason I tolerate you is because you work as a spy for the Order now." Harry said clenching his fist. He would have liked nothing more than to punch Malfoy but judging by the Slytherin's black and blue jaw someone already did.

"Whatever Potter. Let my introduce you to my new girlfriend. This is Sharon Abernathy. Her step-father Charles Abernathy was the second richest wizard in the world. Of course because he is dead that's no longer true." Malfoy smirked slightly and put his arm around the blonde beauty.

"what happened to Pansy" Harry asked "and your jaw?"

"She was getting to smug for me and she has no class or propriety like Sharon" Malfoy said, "So I dumped the pug and my jaw well that was Sharon's ruddy relative"

"Yeah and I'm so glad he did dump the pug. I actually believe it or not use to like you Harry but then I realized you aren't my type." Sharon said in a very haughty voice.

"Oh please honey," Draco chuckled, "You didn't just like Harry. You obsessed over him and you even had that Wall of…"

"Shhh! Draco shall we not!" Sharon hissed. "We have to go but it was nice meeting you Harry." She dragged Draco of and Harry could hear them arguing all the way back to the castle.

* * *

Harry laughed and continued his search. He was nearing the lake when he hear the sound of a guitar playing a soft sweet song. Then he heard a girl's voice singing along with the the song 

**There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again **

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Harry moved closer and saw a girl playing a guitar and sing. Her voice was definitely pretty and her guitar playing was good as well. He hid behind a bush not wanting to disturb the girl because he wanted to hear more of the song.

**Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again **

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Harry continued to listen to the enchanting song but he fell making a loud crashing noise. The girl stopped playing and turned around to see the boy who lived in all his glory sitting on his butt in a bush. She smiled and laughed slightly. Her laugh was not to light and not too airy. It was just normal. Harry got out of the bush and walked over to her. He had a better look of her now. She was slightly shorter than him and had long light brown hair. She also had a pair of beautiful amber brown eyes that seem to sparkle with life and laughter. Her raiment consisted of baggy jeans, a white tank that was slightly small and showed her belly button ring, sneakers, and a UCLA jacket and cap. "I'm sorry," he said rubbing his butt, "I didn't mean to disturb you. You have a beautiful voice and you're talented with your guitar."

"Thanks," she said, "And I don't mind really. I was in the mood for companionship anyways. My name is Callie Anderson"

"Harry Potter as I'm sure you know. Um this might sound weird but does this belong to you?" He held out the guitar pick and she looked at it.

"Yes it does!" she grabbed it, "I thought I'd lost it. Where did you find it?"

"Last night out on the grounds near the Forbidden Forest" Harry said looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh" she said looking down. "I can explain. She was trying to kill me. Apparently she wanted my seer power and she's also a seer and to get it she had to kill me. I'm like the last decendant of the three daughters of Tiresias. She was choking me with telekinesis and I was scared. So in my head I thought the word expelliamus and pointed my want at her and she flew back into the tree and broke her neck. I didn't want to kill her. I was just defending myself."

"It's ok" Harry said,"Why does your pick have the name Adam on it?"

"he was my brother" she sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry" Harry said knowing the was meant Adam was no longer alive, "How did he die?"

"He was murdered by Barty Crouch Jr when I was fourteen." She replied sadly.

"Once again I'm sorry" Harry said, "If you don't mind me asking what did you mean by the descendants of Tiresias?"

"Apparently a famous Greek seer named Tiresias had a mistress and they 'got busy' and she had three triplet daughters. Those girls each begat a daughter and the three new daughters begat a daughter and the decendants just kept on begetting. Sorry I just like to say the word begat. Anyways I'm one of the descendants and there are usually three in a generation but well the other two are dead so I'm the only on left"

"I see," Harry said rubbing his chin, "I mean now it all makes sense why that Morena girl wanted to kill you. No offense but you don't seem like much of a threat"

"None taken," Callie smiled and flipped her hair, "but you'd be surprised. I pack a good punch. I gave Malfoy a good one a few minutes ago."

"So you punched him. You must be Sharon's 'ruddy relative' as Malfoy put it" Harry laughed, "Apparently Sharon used to be obsessed with me"

"yeah I'm her cousin and you were an obsession of hers. It was a bad one too cause she thought you were a rebel. She only likes bad boys but yeah she had this Wall of Harry that had eighty pictures of you on a wall in her room. She sketched most of them and this is one I grabbed before she burned them all." Callie handed him a sketch of himself in a loin cloth. It was actually rather good.

Harry smirked, "So you keep this with you huh?" he handed it back to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Well yeah I mean it's good art and you are pretty good looking but we're talking about Sharon not me" She blushed red and got up and started to walk away.

"What about that song. Is it about someone special?" He followed her, "Perhaps a pretty good looking guy?"

"I wrote the song and yes it's about a pretty good looking guy." She turned around to face him, "Do you have a point with all this?" She was starting to get irritated.

"Is the song about oh say me?" He moved closer lessening the space between them.

"Harry Potter if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me!" she smirked.

"Do you mind?" He asked lessening the space more.

"No" Callie whispered and she closed her eyes as Harry gave her a light kiss.

**

* * *

**Gryffindor won both the house and quidditch cup. Word broke out about the Dark lord's demise as well as the two traitorous teachers. Not every death eater had been captured but a good majority had. The death eater attacks trickled to a halt and the Wizarding World was able to go back to a happy and relatively peaceful life or at least for the time being. 

The End

**Yay! I am finally finished guys. This'll be my last WITCH fic. It might actually be the last ever. I had other ideas but I didn't like them and through them out. Plus I have a Batman Beyond fic to finish. A YuGiOh fic to do, 2 HP fics, and a Supernatual fic. Yeah I'm swamped. So yeah no more WITCH but if you like any of those other categories feel free to read those. Callie is a character in one of my upcoming HP and she's actually my favorite Charrie out of all the gals I've created. So until next time.**


End file.
